


Sunshine

by myouimomo



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Old School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22676383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myouimomo/pseuds/myouimomo
Summary: Jeongyeon goes back to Korea after being exiled, but she returns a American soldier-or- a scene from Mr. Sunshine but 2yeon
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 10





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> ummmm hi :> I wrote this like 2 years ago-ish. However enjoy my favorite scene of Mr. Sunshine but 2yeon.

Her slim fingers start to graze the trigger. Looking at her target through her scope. Nayeon is about to accomplish her mission. Her finger pulls on the trigger… 

  


** _BANG_ **

  


Headshot. Hold on, wait…

  


Nayeon notices that it wasn’t her that shot her target, another tall figure dressed in western fashion had killed the American legation captain. She doesn’t have time to worry about potential allies. She runs as the Japanese start to chase after her. Nayeon’s allies, the righteous army, start to back her up, shooting down the Japanese gunman that are chasing after her.

  


\------

  


Captain Yoo Jeongyeon your mission is to kill the American foreign affairs adviser that is currently tainting the name of American selling information to japan. Her mission is constantly reminding her that she must succeed at this mission. If she fails Joseon will be blamed, however if she succeeds America will gain the glory.

  


** _BANG_ **

  


Headshot. All those days fighting in the Spanish American war has improved her aim significantly. Now to escape. Jeongyeon jumps onto the nearest roof and starts to run towards her hotel. Japanese soldiers start to fire at her she gets behind cover to fire back to notice that the soldier was already shot and killed. She hears a gun cocking from another roof. She notices a black figure dressed almost identical to her has shot the remaining Japanese soldier. She chases after her. Scaling roof to roof, jumping from building to building until she stops. They both point their guns towards each other. Staring at each other through their scopes, only seeing each others eyes, as their faces were covered by masks they think to themselves. 

  


_ One target. _

  


_ Two snipers _

  


_ A comrade? _

  


Their standoff is interrupted by backup Japanese soldiers yelling to find the culprit. Then they split ways Nayeon going one way and Jeongyeon going the other. 

  


~~~

  


It's dark. The perfect time to commit a murder. The sound of the festival would muffle the sound of a gunshot, and the broken generator would shroud the country of Joseon in darkness. Nayeon changes back into her hanbok and is walking back to her home. Suddenly she notices something. 

  


_ Gunpowder, smell of gunpowder _ _ . _

  


Jeongyeon changing back into her clothes that she had walked out of the hotel with, a navy blue suit personally tailored by a fellow naval soldier back in america, is walking back then she too smells  _ gunpowder. _

  


_ JY:  _ _ that girl _

  


_ NY:  _ _ that woman _

  


_ JY/NY:  _ _ just now _

  


In an instant light fills the sky as the generators are working again. Light shines on both Nayeon and Jeongyeon’s face, as they stare into each others eyes once again in the city. They split once again due to the Japanese guards looking for the culprit of the murder. Nayeon weaves through the traffic created by the celebration/festival in the city. She ends up under a bridge.

  


_ JY:  _ _ If you're looking for me, I'm over here. _

  


She turns around to be put face to face with Jeongyeon once again.

  


NY:  _ I wasn’t looking for you _

  


_ JY:  _ _ you were _

  


_ NY:  _ _ No _ _ , _ _ you are wrong. _

  


_ JY:  _ _ which way are you headed? _

  


_ NY:  _ _ why do you ask? _

  


_ JY:  _ _ I am thinking I should go the same way. There are stragglers everywhere, and it looks like we know something about each other _

  


_ NY:  _ _ you must have mistaken me for someone else. You must be a foreigner as you can’t seem to even recognize who i am. There is no one in this country that would dare to leave me alone on the streets. _

  


A fellow slave notices Nayeon on the street and orders her palanquin to come and escort her back to her home. Nayeon takes her leave as Jeongyeon anticipates their next meeting.

The slave asks 

_ How can I help you, sir? _

  


_ JY: where can i find the American legation? _

  


The slaves look at each other in confusion as neither are able to understand English. Jeongyeon excuses herself as she heads back to the hotel.

**Author's Note:**

> I might keep adding more scenes from the drama, although i feel like im not doing it justice, we'll see :)


End file.
